petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Market
The Market '''is a store which sells plushies, food, clothing, vacation tickets, and other decorative objects. It is something of a catch-all store for miscellaneous objects. You can also find Collaborative items showcased here. The store is sub-divided into three departments: 1) '''Toys & Collectable, 2) Party & Gift and 3) Cool Stuff. Owner The owner of the Market is Felicity. History The Market was created on March 26, 2010 as one of several new shops that replaced the old style shops. The Market most closely resembles the old Luxury Store, and is run by the same owner, Felicity. It also contains many items from the old Gadget Shop, and has some overlap with items also found in the Mystery Shop. Market.png|The Market as introduced on March 5, 2010 until November 3, 2010 market_1110.png|The current market as of Nov 4, 2010 Market Items For a listing of items that used to be in the Market but are no longer sold in stores, see Old Market Items. This Week's Special (TWS) Items that are This Week's Special can appear at the beginning of any of the departments. hideeni_birthday_plushie.png|Hideeni Birthday Plushie Toys & Collectable 'Dolls / Plushies ' ( A complete listing of Dolls / Plushies found in the game can be found at the List of Dolls page. ) baby_dragon_plushie.png|Baby Dragon Plushie ballroom_teddy.png|Ballroom Teddy baseball_doll.png|Baseball Doll black_chihuahua_plushie.png|Black Chihuahua Plushie blue_elephant_toy.png|Blue Elephant Toy bunny.png|Bunny chihuahua_plushie.png|Chihuahua Plushie colorful_parrot_plushie.png|Colorful Parrot Plushie country_horse_plushie.png|Country Horse Plushie cute_bread_plushie.png|Cute Bread Plushie cute_dalmation_plushie.png|Cute Dalmatian Plushie cute_zebra_plushie.png|Cute Zebra Plushie crocodile_plushie.png|Crocodile Plushie french_bull_plushie.png|French Bull Plushie ghostly_bear_plushie.png|Ghostly Bear Plushie hen_laying_eggs.png|Hen Laying Eggs horsey.png|Horsey kangaroo_plushie.png|Kangaroo Plushie kappa_plushie.png|Kappa Plushie ladybug_doll.png|Ladybug Doll lovely_white_bear_plushie.png|Lovely White Bear Plushie mole_plushie.png|Mole Plushie panda_doll.png|Panda Doll regal_mayor_plushie.png|Regal Mayor Plushie royal_guard_doll.png|Royal Guard Doll shiba_inu_plushie.png|Shiba Inu Plushie tanuki_plushie.png|Tanuki Plushie unicorn_doll.png|Unicorn Doll winter_teddy.png|Winter Teddy yorkshire_terrier_plushie.png|Yorkshire Terrier Plushie Other Objects autumn_country_painting.png|Autumn Country Painting book_of_wit.png|Book of Wit Confetti_cannon.png|Confetti Cannon cream_rocking_horse.png|Cream Rocking Horse figher_arcade_game.png|Fighter Arcade Game gifted_virtues_columnade.png|Gifted Virtues Columnade Golden_light_switch.png|Golden Light Switch Gothic_light_switch.png|Gothic Light Switch Green_alien_spaceship.png|Green Alien Spaceship kappa_legend_poster.png|Kappa Legend Poster kappa_mask.png|Kappa Mask Light_switch.png|Light Switch Luminous_fish_japanese_lantern.png|Luminous Fish Japanese Lantern lyre_of_musical_talent.png|Lyre of Musical Talent mirror_of_beauty.png|Mirror of Beauty pink_pots.png|Pink Pots racer_arcade_game.png|Racer Arcade Game Submarine_toy.png|Submarine Toy traditional_terracotta_collection.png|Traditional Terracotta Collection wave_painting.png|Wave Painting White_light_switch.png|White Light Switch white_teru_teru_bozo.png|White Teru Teru Bozo yellow_donut_wall_sticker.png|Yellow Donut Wall Sticker Playfish Cash Items brass_bob.png|Brass Bob buy_a_bunny_dispenser.png|Buy-A-Bunny Dispenser hatching_egg.png|Hatching Egg hedgehog_plushie.png|Hedgehog Plushie legendary_phoenix_egg.png|Legendary Phoenix Egg mystic_8_ball.png|Mystic 8 Ball famous_paintings_bundle.png|Famous Paintings Bundle pet_with_a_pearl_earring_painting.png|Pet with a Pearl Earring Painting starry_night_painting.png|Starry Night Painting the_fur_of_venus_painting.png|The Fur of Venus Painting the_kiss_painting.png|The Kiss Painting water_lily_painting.png|Water Lily Painting Party & Gift Balloons balloon_arch.png|Balloon Arch cute_pink_balloon.png|Cute Pink Balloon white_star_balloon.png|White Star Balloon Pink_festive_fireworks.png|Pink Festive Fireworks Blue_festive_fireworks.png|Blue Festive Fireworks Red_festive_fireworks.png|Red Festive Fireworks Decorative / Special Objects autumn_flower_vase.png|Autumn Flower Vase country_basket_with_towel.png|Country Basket with Towel fireworks_machine.png|Fireworks Machine (Playfish Cash) luminous_wall_light.png|Luminous Wall Light mothers_day_cute_bouquet.png|Mother's Day Cute Bouquet Red_lotus_candle.png|Red Lotus Candle|link=Red Lotus Candle send_some_love.png|Send Some Love summoning_school_bell.png|Summoning School Bell (Playfish Cash) tall_wedding_welcome_sign.png|Tall Wedding Welcome Sign Party Food apple_soda_drink.png|Apple Soda Drink birthday_cake.png|Birthday Cake chocolate_party_cake.png|Chocolate Party Cake lovely_pink_cake.png|Lovely Pink Cake luxury_sparkling_berry_juice.png|Luxury Sparkling Berry Juice purple_rose_cake.png|Purple Rose Cake Cool Stuff Audio & Speakers black_luxury_hi-fi.png|Black Luxury Hi-Fi black_viper_jukebox.png|Black Viper Jukebox loud_speaker.png|Loud Speaker pet2000_wireless_phone.png|Pet2000 Wireless Phone retro_boombox.png|Retro Boombox vertical_speaker.png|Vertical Speaker Clocks & Status Updaters Black led ticker.png|Black LED Ticker countdown_clock.png|Countdown Clock pink_led_ticker.png|Pink LED Ticker railway_vintage_clock.png|Railway Vintage Clock White_olympus_clock.png|White Olympus Clock|link=White Olympus Clock Computer & Videogame crystal_white_laptop.png|Crystal White Laptop crystal_white_mobile.png|Crystal White Mobile dvd_collection.png|DVD Collection flat_screen_monitor.png|Flat Screen Monitor galaxy_2000_game_console.png|Galaxy2000 Game Console galaxy2000_game_controller.png|Galaxy2000 Game Controller ink_jet_printer.png|Ink Jet Printer petultra_desktop_computer.png|PetUltra Desktop Computer pet_x09_keyboard.png|Pet X09 Keyboard pet_x09_monitor.png|Pet X09 Monitor retro_pet_videogame.png|Retro Pet Videogame retro_television.png|Retro Television Stickers 0_sticker.png|'0' Sticker 1_sticker.png|'1' Sticker 2_sticker.png|'2' Sticker 3_sticker.png|'3' Sticker 4_sticker.png|'4' Sticker 5_sticker.png|'5' Sticker 6_sticker.png|'6' Sticker 7_sticker.png|'7' Sticker 8_sticker.png|'8' Sticker 9_sticker.png|'9' Sticker questionmark_sticker.png|'?' Sticker exclamation_mark_sticker.png|'!' Sticker A_sticker.png|'A' Sticker b_sticker.png|'B' Sticker c_sticker.png|'C' Sticker d_sticker.png|'D' Sticker e_sticker.png|'E' Sticker f_sticker.png|'F' Sticker g_sticker.png|'G' Sticker h_sticker.png|'H' Sticker i_sticker.png|'I' Sticker j_sticker.png|'J' Sticker k_sticker.png|'K' Sticker l_sticker.png|'L' Sticker m_sticker.png|'M' Sticker n_sticker.png|'N' Sticker o_sticker.png|'O' Sticker p_sticker.png|'P' Sticker q_sticker.png|'Q' Sticker r_sticker.png|'R' Sticker s_sticker.png|'S' Sticker t_sticker.png|'T' Sticker u_sticker.png|'U' Sticker v_sticker.png|'V' Sticker w_sticker.png|'W' Sticker x_sticker.png|'X' Sticker y_sticker.png|'Y' Sticker z_sticker.png|'Z' Sticker Musical Instruments & Concert Items acoustic_guitar.png|Acoustic Guitar amp_box_decor.png|Amp Box Decor black_electric_guitar.png|Black Electric Guitar drum_kit.png|Drum Kit electric_keyboard.png|Electric Keyboard elegant_wooden_piano.png|Elegant Wooden Piano keyboard_stand.png|Keyboard Stand Luminous_stage_light.png|Luminous Stage Light Luminous_stage_rig.png|Luminous Stage Rig microphone_decor.png|Microphone Decor red_pet_v_guitar.png|Red Pet V Guitar shiny_blue_rock_guitar.png|Shiny Blue Rock Guitar wooden_cello.png|Wooden Cello wooden_harp.png|Wooden Harp Special Items cold_drinks_vending_machine.png|Cold Drinks Vending Machine|link=Cold Drinks Vending Machine large_battery.png|Large Battery (Playfish Cash) medium_battery.png|Medium Battery mystery_painting.png|Mystery Painting|link=Mystery Painting nannybot2.png|Nannybot|link=Nannybot surviving_high_school_locker.png|Surviving High School Cheerleader Locker surviving_high_school_locker.png|Surviving High School Jock Locker surviving_high_school_locker.png|Surviving High School Nerd Locker vacation_ticket.png|Vacation Ticket|link=Vacation Ticket Vehicles Cars were moved from the Garden Shop to the Market on June 21, 2010. gothic_bat_car.png|Gothic Bat Car Futuristic motorbike.png|Futuristic Motorbike Red bicycle.png|Red Bicycle pets_garage.png|Pets Garage pink_retro_car.png|Pink Retro Car|link=Pink Retro Car pink_retro_convertible.png|Pink Retro Convertible red_sports_car.png|Red Sports Car|link=Red Sports Car shiny_red_roadster.png|Shiny Red Roadster|link=Shiny Red Roadster shiny_black_roadster.png|Shiny Black Roadster|link=Shiny Black Roadster teal_cute_vintage_car.png|Teal Cute Vintage Car|link=Teal Cute Vintage Car Miscellaneous alchemists_bottle.png|Alchemist's Bottle basketball_hoop.png|Basketball Hoop electric_rice_cooker.png|Electric Rice Cooker|link=Electric Rice Cooker Luminous_large_string_light.png|Luminous Large String Light|link=Luminous Large String Light Luminous_pink_heart_string.png|Luminous Pink Heart String|link=Luminous Pink Heart String Luminous_simple_makeup_table.png|Luminous Simple Makeup Table|link=Luminous Simple Makeup Table Luminous_small_string_light.png|Luminous Small String Light|link=Luminous Small String Light mysterious_chest.png|Mysterious Chest Orange_kite.png|Orange Kite|link=Orange Kite retro_gas_station.png|Retro Gas Station|link=Retro Gas Station retro_neon_pet_society_sign.png|Retro Neon Pet Society Sign|link=Retro Neon Pet Society Sign spaceship_control_panel.png|Spaceship Control Panel|link=Spaceship Control Panel surviving_high_school_amanda_dress.png|Surviving High School Amanda Dress surviving_high_school_amanda_shoes.png|Surviving High School Amanda Shoes surviving_high_school_amanda_wig.png|Surviving High School Amanda Wig surviving_high_school_spike_pants.png|Surviving High School Spike Pants surviving_high_school_spike_shoes.png|Surviving High School Spike Shoes surviving_high_school_spike_top.png|Surviving High School Spike Top surviving_high_school_spike_wig.png|Surviving High School Spike Wig vintage_popcorn_machine.png|Vintage Popcorn Machine|link=Vintage Popcorn Machine Category:Stores Category:Items